


Hypocrite

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [15]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Early, Likely Pre-Series.Spoilers: Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad.Summary: Paul’s standards for himself are very different than those he has for Hugh. But in this case, Hugh doesn't mind.Note: For lemonpiefirefly on December 15, 2020, specifically.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonpiefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpiefirefly/gifts).



The irony was that Paul hummed all the time.

The first time Hugh heard him, absent-mindedly carrying on while clearing their dishes, he stared for a full three minutes before Paul noticed.

“What?”

“You’re humming.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, Mister ‘Stifle-It-Or-Sit-Somewhere-Else.’”

Paul had had the good grace to look apologetic, and the shade of pink he turned when he shrugged was cute enough that Hugh had let it slide.

And he’d been doing so ever since.

To be fair, it was never opera (Kasseelian or otherwise), but Hugh had to put up with everything else. Paul’s repertoire included rock, pop, country, techno, instrumentals, and even show tunes, for crying out loud. And Hugh was subjected to them all at all sorts of times. Nothing was off limits. Paul hummed (or even sang, which was a whole other story) in the shower, while cooking, while cleaning, and often, like tonight, while reading on the couch.

It was positively baffling to Hugh, given their history and Paul’s projected persona.

But as he slowly drifted off, with his head in Paul’s lap and Paul’s fingers carding through his hair while his humming filled his ears, Hugh knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
